User talk:StaindRaindrop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the War Oni's Tempest Circle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RCWizard (Talk) 00:39, 2009 September 16 Template info Hi, there. We have templates and depending on what you are entering the information asked for is slightly different in each case. Right now these are: Items, Crafted Item, Crated Housing, House, Harvested Reagents, Item Cards, Treasure Cards, Treasure Cards as Reagents, Quests, and Locations. There may be a few others that I'm not remembering at the moment. To use these start a page and type in , if it's a creature use . that should help. I'm currently building the template database so that the templates we use show up if you go to the Templates category. I'll be using "Item Templates" "Quest Templates" "NPC Templates" "Crafting Templates" "Creature Templates" and "Location Templates". These are likely to change once I get automation up and flying. (Don't hold yer breath for automation - I'm having a heckuva time.) RCWizard 06:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) It popped up for me. What I did see was that you also use brackets [[]] instead of braces . My Whoops! on that one (I wish I could get everything right the first go... I put in the code for ya. Now you just need to edit it, which is what you should do once to info pops up. After saving the subst(itution), just edit the page (the information for the item does auto fill in, but there are somethings that should be deleted for any specific item). RCWizard 06:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) No worries. At least you're asking. try typing in Runewarden in the sidbar search box. It might not come up with the exact page, but it should come up with something. If it doesn't it's Runewarden's Deck. RCWizard 06:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll push on it. Give me about half an hour and then look at the history page and click on the Compare button to see how I changed things. That should give you a good idea of how it works. RCWizard 07:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, done entering and compiling the information you provided. the second graphic wasn't necessary, but it did provide the information under the Bonus section. Go to the page, click on, "History," (on the top bar), select your last edit in the first column and my last edit in the second column, then click the, "Compare selected revision," button. Scroll down and compare what was changed, deleted or moved. I am certainly glad that you are willing to know more about editing here. It is quite a bit more than most people are willing to do. I thank you for it. RCWizard 07:37, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Adding new stuff - my shifts No problem for me - I usually sleep from about 3am to 8am (pacific) and take from 5pm to 10pm to be with my family. The rest of the time I'm doing the odd piece of contract work (writing, maybe some dishes, occasionally lunch) or banging my head here. Welcome. RCWizard 07:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Editing creatures Hi, Fixed. Here's some tips for future. # Don't change the layout. The positions of the parts need to stay where they are. # Don't erase the things in the [[]]. # All the things in ALLCAPS are the things that need changing. If unknown, leave alone # Blank lines are fill in the blank. # Damage should be labeled Unknown and the other info commented out using the method (leaving the text in-between the tags). # Minions are separate entities that get their own creature page. They should be listed using the names that appear above their heads # The Spells Known section has instructions, just follow the format. # Items dropped need to go under the heading for their type in the form: ::Cowl of the Bolt Sorry if that sounds like I'm shaking my finger at you. It is meant to be helpful. RCWizard 21:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I get it now. When you saved there should have been a redlink where the image filename should be. It's always better to open a redlink than use the Add Image button. Add Image, for some reason, appends the name of the file just added to the top of the page. Don't worry about being difficult. I didn't get everything right the first time out either. I still get things wrong. RCWizard Once you get used to it you start picking things up. There were a lot of things that I read in May starting with the wikia help. Following all the links dealing with editing and basic templates really helped. RCWizard 20:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Clothing and equipment - items template Using the Items template there are two sections: one for clothing (hats, robes, boots) and equipment (much of everything else). The Clothing section looks for both Male and Female. The Equipment section looks for only the one image. Just erase the section (not the image placeholders) that you don't need. In the case of the clothing, you'd erase the comment and the following line and the space-line of the equipment section. RCWizard 19:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) . Current templates are: Bought Reagents, Dropped Reagents, Harvested Reagents, House, ItemCards, Items, Locations, NPC, NPC Trainer, NPC Vendor, Quests, Spells, TreasureCards, and TreasureCardsAsReagents. RCWizard 20:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) While still in the edit menu, you can edit the categories three different ways: #Clicking on Add Category will allow you to enter the name of the category. #On each category there is a double-arrow icon which, when clicked opens a pop-up. Editing the top text box will change the name of the category #Near the right-hand side under the edit window there is "code view" which allows you to see the categories as bracketed code in the edit window The labels in the categories that come up are guides to the information that goes into the categories. The things in () are asking what kind, if any, the item is. The category name itself does not use them. RCWizard 20:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I just realized something - for the Clothing and Equipment categories the stuff in the parenthesis aren't included in the final category name. They are pointers to what items those categories apply to. See why I'm trying to automate? RCWizard 21:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Actually those two categories do exist. It might be helpful to go to Category:Items and follow some of the subcategory links. That might shed a little light on how the item categories nest within each other. RCWizard 21:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) When the links are red it just means that the category doesn't exist yet. I'm filling the ones for the Gurtok Fireshroud right now RCWizard 21:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) To create a red-linked category, click on it. On the Edit window use and add to its categories Ranked Creatures. The category you want to add for that Gurtok is Rank 9 Boss Creatures. The sidebar menu is a separate issue. It's messier being solely text being parsed by the .js file itself. And it's PotRoast42's baby. I try not to think about it and I think I've edited it twice. RCWizard 22:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Redlinks are your friend. Look for the redlink and click it (the redlinks at the top right of the article page). You didn't manage to upload any images. What ever the name you have on your computer when you upload it you don't need to change the name to match. Only the filetype needs to match. RCWizard 03:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Save them as anything you'd like on your computer. Whether it be .gif. jpg. .tif .png .whatever - as long as the filetype from your computer to the filename in the text box of the upload page. Let's say you leave the filename on the article page alone and redclick it. It's looking for a .png file by default, but you're uploading a .jpg file. No problem - just change the png in the textbox to jpg. If you do this, remember to change the filetype on the article page as well. RCWizard 04:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Gurtok Firesmock (a robe I presume) has both images up and showing. woohoo RCWizard 05:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) New critter Ice would go where SCHOOL is. RANK = 1 through 8. It it ain't elite or a boss that category goes away. Location is the same as in the creature box. Creature Class is usually for what credit you get for it - Giant, undead, golem, etc. We were using the Class Unknown or Unknown Class (forgotten which) to denote those that we didn't know. With War Cry up with the creature database, I've started using their class designations for the unknowns. I'll have a look at it in a bit. RCWizard 05:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That would be the caption that you're talking about and you can add one if necessary in the edit window. Where the Image line is, to the right of the file name type in thumb| then to the right of the word "center" type what you'd like. We haven't been using it as it is usually a reiteration of the creature's name. RCWizard 07:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Just so I am clear on this: you are clicking the edit link, then on the edit window you are trying to modify the text of the line that produces the creature image inside the box portion of the creature page. Is this correct? RCWizard 05:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Got it. SCHOOL translates to (replaced by) the name of the school you want in there (Balance, Death, Fire, Ice, Life, Myth, Storm). The only word you need to change is SCHOOL for that portion. The only redlinks after saving should be the Male/Female images and any dropped items that haven't been entered into the wiki yet. For CLASS, it was intended to indicate what you are credited with when defeating them. If it unknown what you are credited with, fist CLASS replaced by Class Unknown, second CLASS replaced by Unknown, and the category would be Class Unknown. RCWizard 05:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) New Createplate Seeing as you are active and you seem to be entering a lot of Hats, Robes, and Boots, I'll let you in on this. Check out Template:ClothingInfobox. It might make your life a little easier. Also, give some feed back on it in the discussion tab of that template - especially if the instructions aren't clear. RCWizard 07:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Down at the bottom of that page, copy all the stuff in the white space into either an existing page or or a new one. Follow the instructions for each contained in the table above the white space. No erasing, no redlinks. Just read. Take a look at the edit window of Abstract Shroud, click Preview and compare what's in the edit window to what's on the screen. That should show you how much easier it is. Also, to edit things the old way, SCHOOL transforms into the name of the school. #Go into the edit window #If the school is known erase the word SCHOOL and only that word #Enter the name of the known school in the space where SCHOOL was (with an initial capital, i.e. Life, Death, etc.) #Do this for each instance where SCHOOL is a known entity #Save #Done The new way, just enter the name of the school on the appropriate line. I don't really think I can get it much clearer than that. Cheers. RCWizard 17:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Dawn Breaks on Marble Head! (That would be me). One way is to click the View wikitext (top-right of menu bar). Another is to use the template dropdown box and choose Infobox. However, that template has not been changed to the preferences chosen by PotRoast so it would come out looking quite different to what we have now. Or, you can go , go to the Edit tab and de-select Rich Text Editing. That way you won't need to deal with that anymore. Sorry about all that confusion. Don't know why I didn't think of that earlier... RCWizard 23:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC)